Marijona Daukšaitė (c1881-aft1930)
Marijona Daukšaitė (c1881-aft1930), a.k.a. Maryanna Douse, married name Marijona Szatienė (possible mis-spelling), a.k.a. Maryanna Shotis Birth around 1881 Maryanna was born around 1881 in Lithuania. Her father, Jonas Daukša, came to America with Maryanna when she was a child. The name of Maryanna's mother is presently unknown. In America, Maryanna's father adopted the name John for himself, and the surname Douse for his family, (although a more direct transliteration of Dauksha was also used in early family records). Note that Maryanna's Lithuanian surname Daukšaitė is the feminine version of Daukša. Childhood (1882-1897) Life in Lithuania Almost nothing is known regarding Maryanna's early childhood in Lithuania. It is suspected that her mother died while giving birth to Maryanna's sister Eva, or at some other time prior to Maryanna's arrival to the United States. Immigration in 1889 Maryanna and her father (along with Maryanna's only full-sibling Eva) are believed to have arrived in the United States from Lithuania in 1889, when Maryanna was 7 or 8 years old. They entered through Ellis Island in New York. John took his two daughters to Centralia, Columbia County, Pennsylvania, where he joined his younger brother Michael who had already come to America and found employment in the coal mines of Pennsylvania around seven or eight years prior. In 1889, Maryanna's uncle Michael Dauksha resided in Centralia with his wife Helen and their first son Joseph James Douse (then 1 year old) and their newborn daughter Anna Douse. Eva's uncle Michael and aunt Helen would eventually have approximately 9 more children over the coming years. Arrival of Maryanna's uncle Peter in 1891 Peter, another brother of Maryanna's father John, arrived in Pennsylvania from Lithuania in 1891. Peter had a wife named Anne who arrived a year later from Lithuania. Peter and Anne did not have any children. Second Marriage of Maryanna's father around 1895 Around 1895, Maryanna's father allegedly married for a second time in Pennsylvania. Like his first wife, his second wife's name is presently unknown, and there is some speculation that this second marriage did not occur, despite John's fathering of two sons by some unknown woman in the late 1890s. Birth of Maryanna's two half-brothers between 1896 and 1898 Maryanna's father had the first of his two sons by his second wife in 1896. The first boy's name was Joseph Jacob Douse. A second son was born to John in 1897, who he named Charles Douse. Child-Bearing Years (1898-1914) Marriage to John Shotis in 1898 On January 3, 1898, Marijona married Jonas Szates (a.k.a. John Shotis) in Columbia County, Pennsylvania. Children by John Shotis *Charles Shotis (1898-1993) *Annie Shotis (1900-aft1920) *Agnes Shotis (1904-aft1920) *Frank Shotis (c1910-aft1910) *Anthony Shotis (1910-1986) *Alda Shotis (c1914-aft1930) *Bertha Shotis (1914-1988) Move to Illinois Between 1904 and 1910, Maryanna and her family moved to Williamson, Illinois. Move to Michigan Around the year 1910, the family continued west to Lincoln Park, Michigan. Later life (1915-?) 1930 census Maryann was listed as a head of household in the 1930 census of Detroit, Michigan. The household was enumerated as follows:Mary Shotts in the 1930 Census of Wayne County, Michigan *Mary Shotts 50 *Tony Shotts 19 *Alda Shotts 16 *Bertha Shotts 15 Death The events surrounding Maryanna's death are presently unknown. Descendants Click here for a list of Maryanna's descendants. References Category:Daukša (surname) Category:Douse (surname) Dauksaite, Marijona Category:Non-SMW people articles